Sorry For Saying Weird Things
by ThisIsTheGreatestUsername
Summary: Suguha goes on a trip to the fair, what could go wrong...


**Here is another OneShot. Basically Suguha just goes on a rant here. A back story to how this story came about to me was that I was taking a meaningful nap in the afternoon, and I woke up. After that I went and ate lunch, it was delicious. I was feeling tired again so I went back to my bed to sleep again. My ipad sat suspiciously on my pillow. So I picked it up and stuck the charger in before continuing my nap. Another hour or so past and I woke up again. This time the spirit of writing possessed me and I wrote this whole story on my fully charged ipad. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sword Art Online. I just own my ipad, however sadly I can't upload stories from my ipad so I stole a laptop that had internet connection and typed the whole story again.**

* * *

><p>Why am I here, you ask?<p>

My heart pounded as I sat at the back seat of Onii-san's bicycle. My arms tightened around Onii-san's belly, butterflies danced in my stomach. We were going to the fairground. When we were little Onii-san had brought me to many fairs before, but this was the first time since all that had happened. Time sure took its _time_ on the road, it felt like hours before we arrived.

Usually, it was supposed to be just the two of us, however Onii-san invited Asuna-san to tag along. I had no problems with that, after all one day she would be part of our family. Onii-san could only love Asuna-san, so I resolved to let my own feelings fade away. But when they hugged, my fist clenched. I don't know why.

"Let's go to the arcade first." Onii-san suggested. Asuna-san and I nodded in unison. I walked behind them the whole way. Hand holding, laughing comfortably together, feeding each other snacks. On the outside I smiled at their cuteness, but secretly deep down I twisted in dissatisfaction.

Onii-san won prizes left and right, all for Asuna-san. I stood aside and cheer each time Asuna-san squeezes Onii-san in gratitude. In the past, I was the recipient but now he only has eyes for her. I yearned for those moments again, if only a time machine had been invented.

The roller coaster ride traumatized me. Only two people per car, so I sat behind them. In between yells of horror, I glimpsed the close intimate moments they shared as Asuna wrapped her arms around Onii-san's neck. Or when they screamed and cried together. Through the ups and downs of the entire ride, I felt that I had flown far from them even though I sat approximately fifty centimeters behind.

"Please Kirito-kun, anything but this. I will just wait till you come out." Asuna begged. In front of us, a forty meter tall building painted black stood, with its shattered windows and spooky theme music playing.

"Come on Asuna, see the people are coming out laughing." Onii-san pointed to the exit. True enough, a group of girls giggled as they past.

I joined in on the persuasion. "Asuna-san, they say that if you face your fears while holding hands with someone, you are destined to be with that person." I said that, my lips ignorant of my heart's desires.

She relented and we went in. But I soon found out that I was the one being left behind. We entered a dark room; the only source of light came from a small torch that we were provided with. The floor boards creek every step, blood oozed from the walls. There was a crooked door opposite the entrance. Onii-san waited a moment before turning the knob.

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!_

A loud scream came behind us. We quickly darted inside the other room. Asuna felled to her knees, one arm holding onto Onii-san. Her breaths were short and quick. Onii-san immediately felled to her side to tend to her.

Since Asuna was easily frightened, I knew that it was only natural that she would need Onii-san's protection. On the other hand, I practiced kendo for most of my life, I'm stronger than most of the people around me, some were even afraid. But I am still a girl. My heart is vulnerable; I'm not immune to everything.

Falling spiders. Ghostly howls. Mummies chasing. Object vanishing. Pictures moving. Blood spilling. It's too much.

And so I ran away.

I ran and ran, far from this haunted house attraction, far from anymore awaiting surprises. Most importantly, far from Onii-san.

The stars tonight shine ever so brightly, each individual ones. They seem so close, yet in reality they are millions of kilometers apart. Just like me and Onii-san.

I realized my feelings can never be forgotten. We will always be linked in some way, whether it's me wathing them from behind. Or when I wished I was Asuna. Destiny has already laid a cruel path for me.

That's why I'm here. By the river bank, a place where I could think for myself.

I'm sorry for saying weird things, Recon. Thanks for listening.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's the end to this story. Be sure to review the story and if you would like you can pm me. See ya.<strong>


End file.
